How Grown Ups Love
by le stylo
Summary: On her way to pick up Haruka on an outing Tomochika stumbles upon a certain Clown idol flirting with her. The spunky redhead defends her innocent friend, but what happens when Reiji's attention turns on her? Reiji x Tomochika Rating to change, probably.


Disclaimers: I don't own Utapuri.

How Grown-ups Love

Chapter 1- Challenge Accepted

'I'm in the practice room. I'll be finished soon.' Tomochika glanced at the message on her phone phone and smiled as she walked towards the practice room. Through the door she could hear the sweet sound of the piano accompanied by a smooth, sweet, voice like molasses. Once the music stopped, she slowly crept into the sight of her best friend sitting stone-still with a brunette man leaning on her shoulder.

"So what do you say I show you the world of adults, my little underclassman?"

Tomochika waited a bit, with interest. Haruka remained in the seat, fidgeting meekly stammering as she attempted to respond. Meanwhile, the man maintained his position, rubbing his chin on her shoulder as if to convince her. The red head couldn't stand to see anymore of this crap.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Tomochika's lips formed a self satisfied smirk to see both parties jumping at the noise. Her face softened at the sight of Haruka's relieved face. The tension in her chest released at the sight of those large, dewy, unusually colored doe eyes her friend has.

"That was beautiful, Haruka!" exclaimed Tomochika.

"Tomochan!" Haruka squealed, hopping out of the piano seat. The taller girl stumbled a little at the combination of being tackled and embraced by her friend. Her eyes closed as she returned the hug in a nurturing and protective way.

"Are you ready to go?" Tomochika asked as she pulled back, her eyes flicking dangerously to the corner of her eyes at the man standing by the piano for a quick second. The short haired girl gave an affirmative nod, like an eager grade school kid.

"Can you wait outside a bit?" The redhead placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders dramatically.

"I'd like to have a word with Kotobuki senpai," she finished, emphasizing her point by turning her head to look directly at the man who stood still and silent the entire time with burning eyes. He remained unwavering. Her action only caused him to draw a small smile with his lips. Haruka obliged obediently, turning to bow at her upperclassman before making her leave.

"What was all that about?" Tomochika spat, one hand on hip, the other hand poised to show just how confused and outraged she felt.

Reiji's small smile curled into a smirk. He tilted his hat downward, casting a slight shadow on his face. His usually kind eyes looked up deviously at her from the shadow.

"It's exactly as you heard."

"Are you serious!?"

"I am. I am serious. Well, half way serious. But also half way teasing," sing-songed the clown idol.

Tomochika sighed and clicked her tongue disapprovingly at the older man. Rubbing her temples she replied,

"You might think that it is fun to mess with Haruka like that because she is innocent and naive, but she is my friend and I will protect her."

Reiji took his hat off, twirling and playing with it. The redhead watched as he performed many tricks, an eyebrow raised. He let his hat roll down his left arm, and then his right. Finally, he tossed it into the air. Like it was in slow motion, Tomochika noticed her senior's expression changed from when he tossed his hat into the air as it fell down and he caught it as if an idea landed with it.

"How about..."

Reiji began and as he started, the redhead involuntarily swallowed as she tensed.

"I redirect my attention to you...Tomochan?"

The redhead bristled at the use of the nickname. The tip of her ears matched the red of her hair.

It felt strange to hear from but yet it sounded so natural coming from his lips. She also had to begrudgingly admit that it sounded rather pleasant. A silence fell over them. Because what does someone say to something like that? Reiji took the silence as a sign to continue, breaking it with a hearty chuckle.

"You do seem a lot more mature and experienced than Haruchan. But... you are probably still wet behind the ears."

"Are you really judging me right now?"

"Are you going to prove me wrong?"

Tomochika felt a fire in her. But she wasn't angry or agitated at all. Instead she felt more intrigued and curious. Although she did have the urge to shut her senior's face for him. That smug face and cheeky attitude was really rubbing on her the wrong way right now.

"Whatever," she grumbled, waving him off and turning to the door, "Haruka is waiting."

With that she left Reiji alone, in the practice room smiling to himself.

A/N: Happy father's day! Here is a Tomochika x Reiji fanfic. I always imagine Tomichika to be sassy and spicy. I rewatched some episodes of Revolutions and everything to try to get a feel of Reiji and also of Tomochika since she does show up a bit more in that season. I hope it is believable. I think this will be a fun relationship to delve into and develop!


End file.
